1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disk playback/recording system for recording a plurality of sound program (for example, music) played back by a compact disk playback apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a double cassette recorder has been known as a playback/recording system which is capable of recording a plurality of sound program played back from one tape onto another tape. Such a playback/recording system may comprise a compact disk player as a playback apparatus and a cassette recorder as a recording apparatus. In this playback/recording system, a recording position frequently reaches a tape leader of the end of a cassette tape in the middle of a playback operation of the compact disk player.
Referring to FIG. 4, there is shown a schematic block diagram of a conventional compact disk playback/recording system. As shown in this drawing, the conventional compact disk playback/recording system comprises compact disk playback command means 1 for generating a compact disk playback command, recording command means 2 for generating a synchronous recording command in response to the compact disk playback command from the compact disk playback command means 1, a compact disk playback apparatus 3 for performing a playback operation in response to the compact disk playback command from the compact disk playback command means 1, and a recording apparatus 4 for recording an output of the compact disk playback apparatus 8 in response to the synchronous recording command from the recording command means 2. Here, the compact disk playback apparatus 3 is a compact disk player and the recording apparatus 4 is a cassette tape recorder.
In operation, upon generation of the compact disk playback command from the compact disk playback command means 1 under the control of the user, the compact disk playback apparatus 3 starts the playback of a sound programs from a compact disk. At this time, the recording command means 2 generates the synchronous recording command in response to the compact disk playback command from the compact disk playback command means 1. The recording apparatus 4 records the sound played back from the compact disk on a cassette tape in response to the synchronous recording command from the recording command means 2. Therefore, the sound program can be recorded on the cassette tape at the same time as its playback from the compact disk.
However, for example, in the case where the conventional compact disk playback/recording system has an auto-reverse function of automatically reversing the cassette tape from its side A to its side B and vice versa, the recording of a sound program played back from the compact disk is stopped at a tape leader of the end of the cassette tape during playback of the same sound program from the compact disk while the same sound program is continuously played back from the compact disk by the compact disk playback apparatus. In other words, during continuous playback from the CD, the cassette tape is automatically reversed from its side A to its side B and vice versa when the tape end is reached. This results in a portion of the sound program from the compact disk not being recorded during the reversing of the cassette.